


Fang

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Alexander. And I would still have him if you hadn’t forced me to get rid of him.”“He attacked my mother!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Fang

“Why can’t we get rid of him?” Hermione asked, glaring at the large dog.

“Get rid of Fang? Why?” Ron asked, petting Fang protectively.

“He’s big and he sheds everywhe-“

“Does not!”

“And he drools, EVERYWHERE!”

“He’s getting better about that, you know.”

“I don’t care, Ronald. He’s broken six vases in as many days.”

“Why do you always hate my pets?” Ron asked, rolling his eyes at Hermione’s last statement.

“Well, let’s see. Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew and he led Voldemort to killing your best friend’s parents.” Hermione said, keeping count on her fingers, ready to go on to the next offending animal.

“You didn’t know that at the time!”

“Then there was Pig. That owl was loud, obnoxious, and hyperactive.”

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Ron asked, a bit confused.

“Then there was that horrendous ferret you insisted keeping for quite some time – what was its name again?” Hermione asked, ignoring Ron’s question.

“Hermione.”

“Ronald, I asked you a question, can you at least attempt to answer it?”

“I did! It’s name was Hermione and it was a girl and wasn’t horrendous.”

“I’m not even going to deign that with a response,” she said, ticking off a fourth finger. “And then there was that freakish little krup that nearly bit off mum’s ankle.”

“Alexander. And I would still have him if you hadn’t forced me to get rid of him.”

“He attacked my mother!”

“It was just a little bite. You’re the one that _insisted_ that he could stay out for company, when I told you that we should just lock him in our bedroom, but did you listen? Noooo.”

“Ugh, Ronald. I can’t believe we’re fighting about this again. But now you have Fa-“ Hermione wrinkled her nose.

“And you want me to get rid of him. I can’t Hermione. I can’t do that to Hagrid.” Ron gave Fang a sympathetic smile. 

“Ron, it’s not going to kill you to part with the dog. Allow me to remind you what you sa-“

“It doesn’t matter what I said Hermione. He’s grown on me; besides, Hagrid said that I was the only other person that Fang really took to. What was I supposed to do, deny a dying man his last wish for happiness for his dog?”

“I give up. Just keep the bloody dog! Why don’t you let him sleep with you tonight while you’re at it? I’m going to mum’s for the night.” Hermione stormed out of the room. Drawers and doors could be heard slamming as she packed an overnight bag. 

“Hermione, don’t you think you’re over-reacting?” Ron called out. 

“No, I don’t. Good night!” Hermione said just as she Apparated to her mother’s house.

“Night-“ Ron said, a bit dejectedly. “Guess it’s just you and me, Fang. Looks like it’s a guys’ night in. Maybe we should call Harry.” Fang slobbered in Ron’s lap. “I guess that’s a yes? All of this because I forgot one little anniversary.”


End file.
